Rookie Season
by Link Smashes Your Pots
Summary: All information is inside. SYOC


Ratings: PG-14+

Warnings: Language, sexual themes, violence and drunkenness

Pairings: Eventual: Phil Kessel/Tyler Bozak, Joffrey Lupul/Nazem Kadri, Morgan Reilly/OMC, Alex Galchenyuk/OFC, Jonathan Bernier/OFC, Taylor Hall/Jordan Eberle, Jake Gardiner/Matt Frattin and James Van Riemsdyk/Cody Franson

Established: James Reimer/April Reimer, Mason Raymond/Megan Raymond and Dion Phaneuf/Elisha Cuthbert

Summary: Fourteen (13 SYOCs and my own character) young male hockey players have been noticed by NHL scouts. Now, they have been informed that they have all been drafted, each by one of the seven Canadian teams. When they all make their NHL debuts, they can't help but be extremely overjoyed. However, much like any sport, there will be deception, betrayl, friendship and...romance?

A/N: I don't own any of the hockey teams. If I did, I sure as hell wouldn't be living in a city with barely 75,000 people. I'd be holed up in a corporate office somewhere most likely making millions. I also don't own the players and for which they should be incredibly grateful. Although I'm including all of the Canadian teams, Toronto is my favorite. More specifically, Lupul is my favorite. The idea for the story came to me when I was reading Kessel/Bozak slash while listening to their hockey game last night. I absolutely regret nothing.

NHL comissioner Gary Betman sat at the head of a rather large conference table. There were four chairs along the table's right side and three along the left. Directly to Betman's left was Michel Therrien, head coach of the Montreal Canadiens. Beside Therrien was Winnipeg Jets head coach Claude Noel; Vancouver Canucks head coach John Tortorella sat beside him. On the other side of the table, Randy Carlyle sat directly beside Betman; Ottawa Senators head coach Paul MacLean, Edmonton Oilers head coach Dallas Eakins and Calgary Flames head coach Bob Hartley sat beside him in that respective order.

They all looked annoyed because Betman had called them all in from their morning practices to discuss something rather important.

He cleared his throat before talking. "I've called you all here today to talk about a batch of wonderful young talents. My scouts have picked fourteen hopefuls." He looked around the table. He got a few excited glares, but overall everyone remained silent. "Now it's just up to you guys to pick which two you want. I've emailed you all the player info. You've got until noon tomorrow to make your final decision."

Each head coach smiled as he exited the room. Each of them had already devised a strategy, but they'd be hard pressed to admit them this early on.

When each coach returned to a place that had a computer, they all logged into their email. They all saw the email that Betman had mentioned and clicked it eagerly.

All of them smiled realizing that they were going to make the dreams of fourteen young players come true.

Rules:

1. Only one player per position. Defence is the only exception. That means one goalie, one centre, one rightwing, one leftwing and three defence.

2. The character must be a boy because, let's face it, none of you girls are Manon Rheaume.

3. I'll be accepting three Canadian born players. The other three submissions have to be from different countries. I just want a diverse group of people. Also, only one American is allowed. You can submit a character from any nationality as long as it is different from Canadian and American culture.

4. No perfect characters. Although most of think that hockey playere are perfect (*cough* Lupul *cough*), the sad reality is that they're not. No one is.

5. Submissions can be sent in until 1:30pm Newfoundland, 1pm Atlantic, 12pm Eastern, 11am Central, 10am Mountain and 9am Pacific on Sunday January 12, 2014.

6. I'll only consider your character if it is sent through a PM.

7. If you read all the rules, put Go Canada Go as the message subject.

8. Two OCs will b accepted for Edmonton, Calgary, Vancouver, Winnipeg, Ottawa and Montreal. Toronto only needs one seeing as my OC will be drafted by them.

Name:

Nickname:

Age (18-21):

Height:

Weight:

Appearence(please be descriptive):

Personality(please be descriptive):

Nationality:

Birthplace:

Current City:

Roommate(optional):

Position:

Shoots:

Equipment Brand:

Previous Experience:

Preferred Numbers(give three just in case):

Team Preference(of the seven options):

Favorite Team:

History(please be descriptive):

Family(include everything up to current city):

Romance(if yes, include everything up to current city):

Pets(if yes, what type/breed?):

Hockey Idol:

Medical Conditions(if yes, state requirements):

View on Homosexuality:

New Best Friend:

Bromance(if yes, who is it with?):


End file.
